The Prayer
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way. Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace. To a place where we'll be safe.  Warning : AU, not a song-fict, etc  Dedicated to OFF. Mind to RnR?


Terinspirasi dari lagunya Celine Dion - The Prayer. Kalau nggak salah dia duet sama Josh Groban. :D Tapi ini bukan song-fict kok.

Lagu yang emosional, sampai-sampai lahirlah fict ini. Hehehe

Didedikasikan untuk OFF!

.

Happy reading minna~ ^^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Prayer © Azuka Kanahara  


* * *

**

Sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik hitam berlari menembus lautan orang di sebuah pasar. Dia tidak sendirian. Beberapa orang pria mengejarnya sambil berteriak, "BERHENTI!"

Suasana pasar mulai gaduh―bahkan ada beberapa orang yang ikut-ikutan mengejar pemuda itu. Mereka semua tidak peduli jika dimaki karena menabrak banyak orang. Tujuan mereka cuma satu; menangkap si pemuda.

Sang pemuda hanya bisa berlari di bawah teriknya matahari siang sembari menggenggam erat-erat sebuah bungkusan coklat di tangannya.

"Cepat kejar dia! Dia maling!" teriak salah satu di antara beberapa orang yang sedang mengejar si pemuda.

Tampaknya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada sang pemuda. Dia menemukan lahan kosong dan itu mempermudahnya untuk kabur dari amukan massa.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, sang pemuda berhasil kabur. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia terselamatkan.

**xxxxx**

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak pencurian terjadi ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada teman yang duduk di samping dirinya.

Temannya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata―pura-pura tertidur atau memang tertidur.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Pemuda itu menggoncang tubuh temannya.

Spontan, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh dengan tatapan marah. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kau itu aku ajak bicara malah seperti itu!"

"Terserah."

"Prinsipmu memang 'tidur selagi istirahat sekolah' ya?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke! Ini penting!"

"Cih, memang apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ciri-ciri si pencuri mirip sekali denganmu!" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya.

Semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Bahkan―saking kerasnya Naruto berteriak―beberapa orang yang berjalan di depan kelas ikut menoleh.

Muka Sasuke sedikit memerah. Dia juga jadi salting alias salah tingkah. Siapa yang tidak malu jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Ingin rasanya Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto sekeras-kerasnya!

"Eh, ma-maaf!" kata Naruto dengan wajah dan perasaan bersalah. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya membalikkan keadaan seperti semula.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dalam kelas, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap Naruto sinis.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada takut. Hal itu sangat dimaklumi, karena Sasuke sangat seram ketika marah besar.

"Ingat ya. Jangan asal nuduh. Memangnya nggak ada orang yang punya ciri-ciri sama kayak aku? Pasti ada 'kan? Jadi jangan asal nuduh. Bangsat!"

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat sadis itu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Meninggalkan semua―yang hanya bisa melongo saking kagetnya atas perkataan Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

Jika Sasuke sedang sedih, dia pasti akan pergi ke sebuah tempat―di mana hanya ada keheningan di sekitarnya.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah.

Pohon itu tidak dirawat oleh tukang kebun sekolah karena letaknya yang memang tidak strategis, tapi dengan bersandar di pohon itu, Sasuke bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Sasuke mendekati pohon berbunga banyak itu. Baru saja dia ingin bersandar, terdengar suara seorang gadis sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pria di balik pohon.

Dia langsung bersembunyi dan tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Dia memilih posisi yang nyaman, tapi memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengintip dari celah-celah pohon.

"Kamu nggak bisa begini terus!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada seorang pria berkulit pucat.

Sasuke kenal mereka. Sakura Haruno dan Sai dari kelas 11-3, tepat di sebelah kelas Sasuke―kelas 11-2.

Sakura terkenal sebagai orang yang suka berceramah tentang kehidupan dan agama. Banyak orang yang membenci Sakura karena hal itu, tapi banyak juga yang merasa "diselamatkan" jika berteman dengannya.

"Apa kamu mau terus-terusan berteman dengan mereka? Teman itu bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang! Teman itu untuk saling melengkapi!" tambah Sakura―kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku nggak bisa mendadak menjauh, mereka bisa menerorku," kata Sai tenang.

"Masih banyak yang mau berteman denganmu! Untuk apa berteman dengan geng perokok itu? Kamu jadi ikut-ikutan merokok 'kan?"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya―kaget. Sai adalah temannya sejak SMP, sama seperti Sakura dan Naruto. Sai anak yang pendiam dan rajin, jadi bagaimana bisa dia merokok? Pergaulan zaman sekarang memang menakutkan.

"Aku takut kalau berlanjut sampai narkoba dan seks bebas," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sai.

"Berdoalah."

'Tuh 'kan!' batin Sasuke―seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Selalu itu yang kamu katakan."

"Tapi benar 'kan? Tuhan pasti akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah dan permohonan kita. Memang butuh proses untuk mengabulkannya, tapi paling nggak Tuhan akan memberikan jalan terbaik!"

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Asal kamu percaya!"

Tepat setelah itu, terdengar bel tanda istirahat telah usai. Beruntung bagi Sai dan Sakura karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan perbincangan. Mereka berdua langsung berlari kecil menuju gedung sekolah.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan mencintainya, jadi semua perkataan Sakura omong kosong baginya.

Dia membenci gadis dengan tipikal seperti Sakura. Terlalu fanatik akan agama.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Seperti biasa. Rumah yang damai, penuh keceriaan dan sukacita, hangat, dan sebagainya.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan semangkuk popcorn.

"Hai, Kak Itachi." Sasuke meletakkan tasnya dan terduduk di atas sofa. Dia menguap dan tanpa meminta izin segera mengambil popcorn milik Itachi tanpa minta izin. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk diam.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari memandang TV yang menyala.

"Konsernya Celine Dion. Eh, dengar lagu ini." Itachi mengambil remote dan segera menekan sebuah tombol. Gambar di TV pun langsung berganti.

Terdengar sebuah lagu mellow dan sangat sangat sangat merdu. Di layar TV, terlihat Celine Dion sedang memegang sebuah mic di tangan kanannya dan mulai beranyanyi.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Lagu itu sangat indah dan hampir membuatnya terlena. Tapi dia segera berdiri, mengambil tasnya, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Itachi.

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Dia merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum sejak kejadian masa kecil yang menimpanya.

Dia berharap lagu yang merubah hidup beberapa orang itu juga bisa merubah hidup adiknya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Dia memilih cara terakhir―cara yang paling aman. Diam dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai takdir.

**xxxxx**

Sehabis makan malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di luar rumah. Dia memakai jaket hitam kesayangannya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah―tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang ingin mengajaknya bermain Nintendo Wii bersama-sama.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri komplek perumahannya. Dia hendak pergi ke toko buku yang berada di sekitar sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di toko buku itu. Sasuke langsung masuk dan menuju ke bagian biografi bintang Hollywood―yang memang dia sukai.

Buku-buku itu membuatnya merasa bahwa hidup tidak selalu seperti yang kita harapkan. Hidup kadangkala tidak menentu. Hidup itu pilih kasih. Maka dari itu, Sasuke tidak percaya pada Tuhan? Baginya, Tuhan itu fiksi―tidak ada.

Dia membaca buku biografi hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa keras dan kontrasnya kehidupan yang satu dengan kehidupan yang lain.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. Tampak Sakura sedang memakai baju terusan berwarna ungu terang dan tas ransel berwarna putih.

Sakura tertawa pelan saat melihat buku yang sedang dipegang Sasuke. "Ternyata kamu suka biografi ya? Sama dong!"

Karena merasa malu, Sasuke langsung mengembalikkan buku ke raknya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Sakura segera mengambil buku yang tadi diambil oleh Sasuke. Dia memberikan buku itu pada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambilnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Buku biografi itu mengandung banyak arti kehidupan lho. Bagaimana perjuangan mereka sampai menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar―padahal dulu mereka hanya sampah dunia."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke, kamu banyak berubah ya?"

Sasuke tetap terdiam.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kamu membenciku karena aku terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi―" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku tetap menyayangimu seperti dulu!"

**Deg!**

Suatu perasaan aneh muncul di hati Sasuke. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah sangat lama hilang.

Mungkin ada satu hal yang belum dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dirinya dan Sakura adalah mantan kekasih saat SMP, tapi saat awal SMA Sasuke memutuskan Sakura karena perbedaan cara pikir yang sangat kontras.

Sasuke sangat realistis dan Sakura adalah pemimpi. Sasuke tidak mengenal apa itu "hidup", tapi Sakura sangat mengenalnya. Sasuke pendiam dan Sakura terlalu banyak berbicara.

Perbedaan seharusnya menjadi bumbu dalam melengkapi hubungan, tapi hal itu malah menjadi peretak.

Contoh konkritnya adalah cara memandang buku biografi. Sakura menganggap bahwa buku biografi mengandung banyak nilai positif kehidupan, tapi Sasuke menganggap kebalikannya.

"Sudahlah, beli saja buku itu, aku mau cari buku lain." Sakura langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang cuma bisa terdiam sambil menggengam erat-erat buku yang dibawanya.

Setelah dirinya sadar, Sasuke segera memasukkan buku yang dibawanya ke dalam jaket.

Memang benar selama ini. Sasuke adalah pencuri yang sedang ramai dibicarakan oleh penduduk Jepang―terutama Naruto yang sempat menuduhnya.

Untuk apa Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Tentu saja untuk balas dendam!

Sewaktu kecil, Suigetsu―sahabatnya saat berumur enam tahun―pernah mencuri gameboy miliknya. Sasuke sudah menuduh Suigetsu dan menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi tidak ada yang percaya karena Suigetsu dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Jadi, semua mempercayai Suigetsu.

Suigetsu malah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke membuang gameboy itu ke dalam danau curam yang terletak di depan rumahnya.

Sasuke sangat sakit hati atas pernyataan Suigetsu. Semenjak itu, mereka berdua tidak lagi berteman dan Sasuke mulai balas dendam dengan mencuri barang milik orang lain. Dia merasa puas dengan kegiatan itu.

Daripada terus-terusan terpuruk dalam kesedihan masa lalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari toko buku―dengan buku tebal di dalam dalam jaketnya.

Kali ini keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ada seorang pegawai toko yang menyadari gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Sasuke, apalagi bentuk sebuah buku terlihat jelas di bagian perutnya meskipun ditutupi oleh jaket hitam.

Pegawai pria itu segera mendekati Sasuke dengan hati-hati―takut kalau terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei!" Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Tetapi, Sasuke tetap saja kaget. Alhasil, buku yang berada di dalam jaket Sasuke pun terjatuh.

Pegawai tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget dan kemudian berteriak, "SATPAM! ADA MALING DI SINI!"

Semua pengunjung langsung berlari menuju "si maling", tidak terkecuali Sakura yang masih berada di dalam toko buku. Puluhan orang pun mengerumuni Sasuke hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang diamankan oleh satpam yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan toko buku.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lirih. Dia merasa amat sangat malu. Dia belum pernah tertangkap―apalagi di depan puluhan orang seperti saat ini. Tidak salah bila muncul perasaan malu yang amat mendalam.

Sakura segera berlari mendekati Sasuke. "Dia bersamaku!"

"Baiklah, Nona dan pemuda ini harus ikut bersama saya ke kantor polisi di dekat sini," kata satpam dengan tegas.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam―lemas dan linglung.

**xxxxx**

Suasana ruangan minim cahaya itu terasa begitu mencekam. Hanya ada Sasuke dan dua orang polisi yang sedang menginterogasinya. Sakura tidak dinyatakan bersalah, jadi dia bisa menunggu di luar ruang interogasi.

Sasuke menunjukkan sikap yang sangat ogah-ogahan dan tidak sopan pada dua polisi yang ada dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat salah seorang polisi hampir saja menghajar pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut―andai saja polisi satunya tidak mencegah.

Polisi kedua membuka sebuah catatan dan menyipitkan matanya. "Catatan kriminalmu bersih. Tapi dari ciri-ciri fisikmu, banyak yang curiga bahwa kamu adalah pencuri yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan para warga. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kami bertanya padamu, Sasuke Uchiha!" bentak polisi pertama yang tampaknya sangat emosional.

"Iya! Pencuri itu aku!" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh kejujuran.

"Kenapa?" tanya polisi kedua―lagi.

"Mencuri membuatku puas. Aku bisa melampiaskan amarahku atas perbuatan Suigetsu." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku senang melihat para korbanku menderita―seperti yang aku rasakan dulu."

"Siapa itu Suigetsu? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dulu dia mencuri gameboy-ku dan tidak mau mengaku! Semua orang terutama keluargaku jadi menganggapku sebagai pembohong sampai saat ini!"

"Lalu?" tanya polisi kedua yang tampaknya mulai prihatin pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin balas dendam! Aku mulai mencuri dan ternyata menyenangkan!"

Polisi pertama membaca data yang dibawanya. "Uchiha―kau bukan anak orang miskin 'kan? Ayahnya salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Jepang. Apa aku benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu kau kemanakan hasil curian itu?"

"―aku berikan ke anak jalanan."

"Sungguh naif perbuatanmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Tapi dia tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Penyesalan selalu di belakang, jadi untuk apa dia menyesal?

Tiba-tiba, seorang polisi masuk ke dalam meja interogasi―sehingga mencuri pandangan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya polisi kedua pada polisi yang baru masuk.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang datang dan menebus anak itu."

"Cih. Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Itachi. Pasti pria itu yang sudah menolongnya.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan ogah-ogahan. Di dalam hatinya terdapat ketakutan yang tak terbatas.

Tadi pagi, berita tentang dirinya terpampang jelas di bagian paling depan beberapa surat kabar Jepang. Bahkan dia yakin bahwa berita itu juga dimuat di televisi dan radio.

Itu artinya kebusukannya sudah diketahui secara lokal.

Meskipun alasan pencurian yang dilakukan Sasuke bisa menjadi sumber simpati massa, tapi dia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bersimpati padanya.

Yah, mungkin hanya Itachi, Sakura, dan Naruto yang akan mendukungnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap agar kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berada di Amerika tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, seperti biasa semua mata tertuju padanya. Bukan karena dia lebih tampan dari biasanya, tapi PASTI karena status "pencuri" yang sudah distempelkan secara permanen padanya.

Saat memasuki ruang kelas, suasana lebih mencekam. Seluruh siswa dan siswi bergerombol untuk membicarakannya.

Sasuke memilih untuk mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya daripada terpuruk di tengah-tengah kesedihan hatinya saat ini.

Dia harus bersikap cuek seperti biasanya. Dia pasti bisa.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan wanita yang dikibas-kibaskan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan headphone yang dia kenakan dan langsung menengadahkan kepala ke atas. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Pandangan mata Sakura yang penuh dengan amarah dan keyakinan membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa dia akan diceramahi panjang lebar.

**xxxxx**

Lagi-lagi Sakura memilih tempat itu. Halaman belakang sekolah. Dibalik pohon sakura―tempatnya menyeramahi Sai dulu.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang Sakura penuh tanda tanya. Sakura sendiri memandangnya dengan tatapan iba dan empati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Sekalipun dunia membencimu, masih ada orang-orang yang mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Cih. Memangnya siapa saja?"

"Tuhan akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai kamu kembali padanya. Itachi, Naruto―" Sakura memotong kalimatnya dan menundukkan wajah. "―aku."

Sasuke bereaksi atas perkataan Sakura. Dia segera memeluk tubuh Sakura erat-erat dan menangis. Dia melakukan hal itu dengan sangat cepat.

Sakura balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan wajah Sasuke di bahu mungilnya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke menangis sesuka hatinya, sepuasnya.

"Aku tidak bersalah Sakura, Suigetsulah yang salah..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak yang tidak jelas, tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Untung saja Sakura sudah tahu tentang cerita masa kecil Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke lembut. "Berdoalah Sasuke. Doa akan membuat hatimu tenang, Tuhan akan melindungi dan mencintaimu―lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini."

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Saat kamu diinterogasi, yang bisa aku lakukan di luar hanya berdoa. Aku berdoa agar seseorang datang membebaskanmu dan ternyata aku benar, Itachi datang.

Tuhan itu memang ada, Sasuke. Percayalah padaku," cerita Sakura.

Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya lebih deras. Baru kali ini dia merasa hatinya begitu tentram. Dia sadar. Ternyata dia tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sakura dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Ciuman yang cukup lama, hangat, dan mereka berdua menikmatinya sambil menutup mata masing-masing.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih"

Sakura tersenyum makin lebar. Dia percaya bahwa pria yang dicintainya akan lahir kembali untuknya―meskipun itu membutuhkan beberapa proses dan waktu.

"Doa menyelamatkanku." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas sebelum mencium bibir Sakura lagi. "Karena doaku itu kamu."

**

* * *

**

**THE END

* * *

**

Akh, nggak apa-apa 'kan aku bikin fict kayak gini? Agak takut publish sih, habisnya setahuku belum ada fict kayak gini. Tapi katanya beberapa temen author nggak apa-apa. ~.~

.

Aku pakai istilah "Tuhan" supaya bisa dibaca sama semua agama. Hehe

Jadi, ada yang sudah diberkati dan diberi penerangan? #ngawur

Wkwkwk

.

Jangan lupa review ya~ Thanks! ^^


End file.
